Silver Bells
by K-lin J
Summary: Happy Holidays everyone!This is Edward and Bella's first Christmas together. Bella is not what she seems, and has a surprise for the Cullen family. One that will change the holiday season forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

------EPOV 

I still couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to attend one semester of college before she's changed; but we did. Her excuse was she wanted one more Christmas with her family, it will be our first Christmas as a couple since; well since I was gone last year. As Bella walked up the stairs Charlie asked me to follow him into the living room.

"Edward from what Bella's mother has told me Christmas is Bella's favorite holiday."

"Well sir it makes since she is the most giving person, and this is the giving season. Is there anything else you would like to speak about sir?"

"No, son have a goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Well actually sir my brothers and I are going camping. So I won't be here for a few days."

"When will you boys come home?"

"I believe that we will be back on the fifteenth."

"Well be safe."

"Thank you sir."

-----

I was sitting in the rocking chair when Bella finished her shower. She walked into the room drying her hair with a towel as she walked.Her scent filled the room making my venom collect in my mouth.

"Hello love."

"Edward, I thought you were leaving tonight to go hunting."

"I am but I plan on staying with you until you fall asleep."

"Oh, how long will you be gone for?"

"We will not be back until the fifteenth, but if you need me for anything even just to talk call alright."

"Careful or I'll scare away all of your dinner with my calling."

"Oh Bella even your persistent calling couldn't scare anyone."

"Hey I'm the scariest caller you know."

"Silly Bella, its time for bed."

She pouted looking at me with her large brown eyes.

"What if I tell you I'm not tired."

"Then I guess we could talk about Christmas."

"Edward I already told you that I don't want any presents."

"Then why did your father tell me your favorite holiday is Christmas?"

"Because it is"

"Do you go crazy for Christmas?"

"You'll see when you get home."

Her eyes slowly drifted closed after our fun little banter. She looks like a true angel when she sleeps and I could just hold her here all night but I really need to hunt. Sp I kissed her lips one last time and placed my letter on her nightstand before I jumped out her window.

--------3 days later

Alice sat in the passenger seat in the Volvo as we headed towards Bella's house, as we rounded the corner we both took in sharp breaths. Alice's plans for the day were ruined. She had planned on dragging Bella shopping to get her in the Christmas spirit, but Bella's house was already decorated to an extreme I did not believe either Charlie or Bella capable of.

As we rang the bell Alice's mouth slowly closed only to fall back open when Bella answered the door. She jumped into my arms and kissed me smelling distinctly of peppermint.

"Hi guys have fun?"

"Bella, what did you do to your hair?" to go along with her red sweater the tips of her hair are stripped red, white and green like a crazy candy cane.

" In Phoenix I died my hair like this every year, I only do about an inch though so I can cut it off after the holidays."

She looked up at me and again she took me by surprise.

"Bella are you wearing Christmas contacts?"

Her eyes matched her hair and are a swirl of green, red, and white

"Yep, do you like them?"

"Ooh Bella those are so neat. I never knew that you liked any time of year this much."

----------

Bella began to smell more and more like peppermint as Christmas neared. I have never seen Bella so carefree and happy as she is now, time flew as the holiday neared.

"Edward I know tonight is Christmas eve but I would like to be alone tonight." I looked at her surprised yet again.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah, I just want a normal last Christmas Edward. I'll be over first thing tomorrow mourning."

"Ok Bella , if your sure. Have a good Christmas eve and sweet dreams."

I leaned in and kissed her a long goodnight kiss. Then left for home.

Around midnight I snuck back to check on her for the night. To my surprise she wasn't I bed . I could hear her voice echoing from downstairs.

"Working hard tonight Nick?"

"You know it, last year was the trickiest time I've had since you were born silver Bells."

"Aw it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was horrible not only because I had to sneak around, but because I couldn't help you."

"Nick if I decide to help you I can tell him right?"

"Yes of course, he's your love even if he were a mere human you would be allowed to tell him."

"If he were here right now he'd get to know he has a sole."

"Its sill for him to believe otherwise."

"I want this Nick, I want to fulfill the job I was borne to do."

"If you ever change your mind Bells this does not have to be permanent."

"Thanks Nick I'll do my job now."

And a voice so beautiful it took my breath away filled the world, and every living creature slept. My eyes widened with surprise. What is Bella?

I didn't hear a sound when Bella opened the door surprising me.

"Edward w..what are you doing here?"

"I was checking on you, I know you have nightmares still."

"Edward how long have you been here?"  
"Bella who are you?"

"My name at this time of year is Silver Bells. You see I've never been a normal human but can not act with my natural grace until Christmas. I am not Charlie Swans daughter and he is aware of this I am, well the truth is Edward I'm Santa's daughter. I was borne to sing the world into a peaceful sleep every Christmas eve. I couldn't tell you until I made a decision with what I want to do with my life. Edward I'll get to live forever now, just like you."

"Bella is this how you really look and smell now?"

"Yes, I hope you like it. When its no longer Christmas I can make myself look any way I choose."

"Wow, um Bella when you sing will you always put people to sleep."

She laughed at this. "No, Edward unless I choose otherwise my singing is harmless. Now I'm going to get some sleep before morning will stay with me?"

I watched my Bella sleep with wonder at the unusual creature I had fallen in love with.

--------

The years flew by and Bella and I traveled and enjoyed each others company. As Christmas neared each year we traveled north to visit her saintly father, and to listen to her sing. I once asked Bella why she chose this route instead of becoming a vampire as she wished her simple reply was because it would cause me less pain. My family usually followed us for Christmas, the workshop was a paradise for Alice. It still surprised them how strong and graceful my Bella could be.

* * *

My first Christmas rushed fluff. Please review, and read my other stories. Enjoy and have a Happy Holiday. **Be safe Merry Christmas**! and **Happy New Year**! 


	2. My Holiday Wishes to the readers

Happy Holidays!

I hope that everyone enjoys this season, and is safe. Whatever your beliefs I wish you a happy holiday season, and everyone a **fun **wonderful New Year.

Merry Christmas: K- lin J.


End file.
